


Tired

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kyalin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Day 3 of Kyalin Week 2020!
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Tired

Kya felt her eyes water as she looked down at the death certificates on her desk.

An extremely powerful young fire-bender, incorrectly categorized as a non-bender by whichever moronic pediatric healer he had been cared for, discovered his abilities while arguing with his older sister.

In his anger, the young boy accidentally breathed fire- an incredible feat for someone untrained- and startled his entire family.   
  


The father, who had been driving the satomobile at fault for the crash, turned to look and got t-boned by another car.

People braked, swerved, and did everything they could to avoid getting into a pile-up, but it had been to no avail.

And now there were seven lifeless bodies in her hospital as if the twenty-some injured wasn’t enough to dampen everyone’s spirits.

The water-bender signed the last certificate and collected them into a pile to file away before stopping for a moment to think.

Why did things like this happen? A massive loss of life that was really nobody’s fault.

She felt her hands begin to tremble and closed her eyes, trying to push away the negative emotions.

Once she had gotten herself under control, she collected her things and walked out to the main lobby, which had finally grown quiet.

”Chang, can you please file these death certificates for me?” Kya asked.

The young man nodded and looked up to see the well respected, aged healer in a disheveled, broken-hearted state before clearing his throat. “That won’t be a problem. I’m also going to put you down for sick leave tomorrow, alright? You need to rest.”

She sighed and nodded. “Thank you, Chang.”

Just as the silver-haired woman stepped out of the hospital, she spotted the familiar black metal uniform with a gold trim and badge.

A wave of relief washed over her. Yes, it was still early in their relationship, but she just really needed to be held because _Agni, she was tired._

By the time she finished processing her thoughts, she had flung herself into Lin’s arms and was enveloped in the surprising amount of warmth the cop emitted through her uniform.

”Hey,” Lin greeted, ignoring the looks of passer-bys. “I heard that the people from the wreck were taken to your hospital, and I wanted to come make sure you were doing alright. I know we haven’t really been dating for that long and I wasn’t sure if this is what you would want, but I thought it would be best to come check.”

Kya held her girlfriend close. “I’m tired, but I’m glad you came to check on me.”

”I’m taking you back to my place,” the police chief murmured. “It’s cold out and my place is closer. I’ll take care of you tonight. Is that okay?”

The healer nodded and took the other woman’s hand, allowing herself to be led back to her lover’s apartment.

They ignored what was in some cases outright staring but took advantage of the wide berth the other pedestrians gave to them.

Within five minutes, they were in the foyer of Lin’s apartment pulling off their shoes.

Even in her dampened mood, the older woman couldn’t help but admire her girlfriend as she bent off her armor.

The darker-haired woman guided her over to the couch and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’m going to make dinner. You just rest.”

”Lin,” the other woman murmured, catching her wrist. “Can you just hold me for a few minutes?”

“Of course, dear,” the metal-bender replied, sitting down next to her head and running her fingers through the older woman’s hair as her head came to rest on her lap.

Kya was amazed at how gentle her girlfriend was being. The woman had a reputation for her harsh words and harsher actions, but it seemed that she could take care of others given the right situation.

Of course the water-bender knew that the Chief would be taking care of others when there was some looming threat or they were in the midst of a catastrophe, but this was a whole different kind of care, and she admired her all the more for it.

”Thanks for coming to check on me,” she mumbled, fingers curling into the surprisingly soft fabric of the uniform pants her lover wore. “I know you’re really busy right now, and other high ranking officials in the city probably won’t be too happy to hear about our relationship.”

”They do tend to get quite jealous, and I suspect such a response will come about when the learn I’m seeing someone more beautiful than any of their wives,” Lin replied. “Paperwork on this isn’t exactly going to be easy, but it doesn’t fall under my department until after the logistics of the car crash are figured out.”

Kya pulled herself into her girlfriend’s lap, to which she received no negative reaction, and rested her head on the woman’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”

The Officer let out what one might even describe as a loving sigh as she grabbed the neatly folded blanket on the nearby table. “Why don’t you just take a nap while I make us dinner? I’ll wake you up when it’s done.”

The older woman smiled softly as the blanket was spread out over her, the worries of the day temporarily forgotten. “Lin?”

”Yes, dear?” She replied.

”I love you,” the water-bender whispered softly, eyes already halfway closed.

”I love you too, sleepyhead,” the paler woman responded fondly, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead.


End file.
